Marie Lynne
Confessionals Total: 5 (T19th most, Season 6) Season 6 (6.1) * Right now, we’re getting those last-minute dance moves in. And we’re about to go out and dance freestyle for about a minute and show them what we got. (6.7) * rehearsal Tonight’s a big night. Nobody really knows what to expect. A lot has built up to this one night. And you want to show them that you deserve to be here. So, there’s a lot of pressure. * Tonight is one of the last nights that we get to prove ourselves. There’s a lot of pressure on tonight. You just have to have faith that you’re doing everything that you can. * office This whole training camp has been an emotional roller coaster, but I’m a strong person, so I’m holding on for the ride. This is the first time I’ve been called in the office, so kind of nervous to have not been talked to, and right at the end being talked to. * cut It was surprising, because I haven’t been talked to this year. To be this close and have it taken away is definitely devastating. And it feels like the end of the world. Everything happens for a reason, but right now it does feel pretty devastating. Commentary Season 6 (6.3) * I saw two girls that got thick tonight… Marie Lynne. – K/ Yeah, she’s got to watch that belly. It jiggles. – J (6.6) * Have I already said – I’m asking this genuinely – not to tan so much? – K/ Yes ma’am. – Marie/ Don’t do any more tanning of any sort until I come back to you and say, “Marie, you look like Casper.” And we will, because it makes you look ruddy and almost ages you. – K (6.7) * Catch up, Marie. – J * What the hell is that? – K/ I don’t know. It’s not even the right step. – J * Now Marie’s kicks are low to be as tall as she is. Wow. – J/ I think she’s got short legs. – K/ Very bad. – J * Your split was low when you had landed in a jump split. You’ve got to touch the turf with all your glory. – K * Watch Stephanie, Alex, and Marie. – K/ Yeah, it’s Marie’s right leg. – J * Marie and Stephanie look better than Alex, side by side. – K/ Marie didn’t look good at all. – J/ She looks better than Alex. – K * You need to get your kicks way higher. – J * Her short legs really bother me. – J/ Marie’s? – K/ Yeah. – J * Watching the choreography, Marie is really strong. But sometimes she is trying so hard that it makes it uncomfortable, and she just throws herself off balance. And it just doesn’t make it look like the choreography comes easy to her. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.7) * of episode, first of five Kelli tells Marie she’s given it a good run, but tells her the reality is they are literally just a few days away from the game, and she’s not ready for this squad in two weeks; she’s not going to make it. Marie asks if there’s nothing she can do, and Kelli says no. Her kicks aren’t where the squad’s are, and need to be in the big line. Marie says she’s been struggling with an injury, and had been scared to tell them. She’s been going to physical therapy three times a week and has been fighting so hard and wanted this more than anything. Kelli asks what the injury is, and Marie says it is the adductor of her hamstring. Kelli says the hamstrings are the muscle that take a lot of flexibility. Judy says Marie’s worked really hard, and Kelli says she’s done a great job. Marie says she appreciates everything and looks up to both of them. She starts to apologize, and Judy cuts it off and says they appreciate her hard work, saying she’s done nothing but push herself in there, and they could tell she wanted it. Marie tells them they’ll have a beautiful squad next year. leaves Judy says every time they walk out, the two of them always think, “Could they? Would they?” But they don’t have time. End of Journey Season 6 (6.7) * Cut from training camp at the end of week seven during her first office visit (7th out of 11, 38 left after cut) Other Season 6 (6.2) * She’s shown being invited to training camp (6.5) * At the healthy eating session, Jay says steak is a great dinner, and asks who picked it out. Marie takes credit, and Jay praises her and jokingly calls her a teacher’s pet. (6.6) * During the cameo shoot, Kelli gives a confessional saying some of the girls will bore them. It cuts to Marie posing before cutting to a yawning Kelli. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC